deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Terminator VS RoboCop
Terminator vs. Robocop is the 6th episode of Season 2 and the 31st episode of the series. It featured the Terminator (voiced by Joe Gaudet) and Robocop (voiced by Xander Mobus). Prelude Boomstick: Sci-fi movies have taught me 2 very important things. One, I want my own Lightsaber and two, the future blows. Wiz: It's unavoidable. The warrior of the next millennium is the machine. Such as the Terminator, the time traveling metal assassin. Boomstick: And Robocop, Detroit's cyborg defender. Wiz: These mechanized combatants have fought before, but never in a no-holds-barred, one-on-one duel to the death. Boomstick: Or without "brand restrictions". He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE. Terminator Wiz: In the distant future of 2004, the govenment deployed the world's first automatic defense network, Skynet, to keep everybody on the planet safe and happy. Boomstick: So Skynet used the world's nuclear arsenal to annihilate most of humanity and take over the world. The age of machines had begun. Wiz: To combat the remaining human resistence, Skynet developed a specialized breed of robotic soldiers. Boomstick: Affectionetly called the Terminator. Wiz: Standing 6 feet, 2 Inches, and weighing almost 400 lbs, the T-850 terminator is a cybernetic organism - living tissue surronding a hyper-alloy endoskeleton. This made the perfect disguise, capable of infiltrating enemy ranks with his human physics. Boomstick: Basically the whole point of the Terminator was to blend in with normal people, and then kill them. Yes, because two time power lifting champ Arnold Schwarzenegger is totally your average guy. Wiz: Sure, but only the Model 101 Class looked like that. The Terminator has hundreds of diffrrent possible faces. Boomstick: What was that one designed for? Attracting women and making men feel inadequate? Wiz: Using time displacement equipment, the Terminator was sent back in time to kill Skynet's greatest rival, John Connor, leader of the human resistance. Boomstick: This model was first sent to super early abort John Connor, then protect John Connor, then protect John Conner again, and then blow up this bitch. Terminator: You are terminated. (blows up a T-X) Wiz: The T-850 is powered by twin hydrogen fuel cells. A single cell can last up to 120 years, but extensive damage may rupture the cell to critical condition. Boomstick: And it blows up like a small hydrogen bomb. Wiz: Similar to the explosion that brought down the Hindenburg. Boomstick: Luckily for Arnie, he can ditch a damaged cell before that happens, and he works fine with just only one left. Like Lance Armstrong without the steroids. Wiz: The Terminator is programmed with an abundance of subroutine data, including Skynet's extensive log on all combat and weaponry thoughout earth's history. This even includes data on all previous T-800 models. Through this, he techically has more experience and skill then any human being can ever possibly achieve. Boomstick: But while he's a master in all weaponry, he does have his favourites. In the future the Terminator wields an M-27 Phased Plasma Rifle, which is too heavy and powerful for any other person to use. When the time period doesn't have any space guns lying around, his weapons of choice include a Hardballer Longslide pistol, a 12-gauge Franchi shotgun, a portable M79 Grenade Launcher, and the beautiful M134 minigun. Oh man, just looking at it makes me feel wonderful pants feelings. Wiz: Speaking of feelings, the Terminator is a learning machine, adapting to human behaviour through observation and interaction. It can even learn to feel genuinly sad, (confused) which is odd since Skynet designed it to be a merciless murderer. John Connor: Jesus, you were gonna kill that guy. Terminator: Of course, I'm a Terminator. John Conner: Just put up your hand and say I swear I won't kill anyone. Terminator: I swear I will not kill anyone. '(Shoots a guard in the kneecap)' He'll live. Boomstick: Sad or not, The Terminator is a beast in combat. He's even taken down superior models like the next-gen T-900's, the nearly invincible T-1000, and even the T-X; which is actually an anti-Terminator. Wiz: The Terimator is a master marksman, with advance analysis, calculative, and observational tools. He can survive massive blows, power shortages, and getting dragged through an entire city. Plus, after the last T-800 was melted in a steelmill, Skynet upgraded his titanium endoskeleton to coltan, which can withstand extreme temperatures over 3000*C. Boomstick: Why even bother making new Terminators? The T-850 is clearly the best. Terminator: Hasta-La-Vista, baby. (shoots the frozen T-1000) Wiz: Each Terminator is not unique, made by assembly for quick deployment. To save time, Skynet foregoes high end software protection, making the Terminator easily hackable. In fact, the T-850 who protected Connor on Judgement day was reprogrammed not once, but four separate times. Just screams lazy,'' lazy'' design. Terminator selects different phrases to say and chooses one. Terminator: Fuck you asshole. Boomstick: But it's a little hard to hack something that can kill you with one hand in 20 million different ways. The Terminator is one of the deadliest assassins in movie history. If you get in his way, don't bother running, you're already dead. Terminator: I'll be back. (''walks out of the police station, only to come back driving a car right through the front door).'' Robocop Wiz: Alex J.Murphy was a good police officer with a good family. As with many good cops, that all changed when he was transfered to Detroit, Michigan. What began as a routine patrol through the city became the most important moment of Murphy's life, his death. Boomstick: (reacts to Murphy's execution) Holy shit. Damn, that guy can eat more bullets then 50 Cent. Wiz: Murphy would have been 6 ft under, if mega corporation Omni Consumer Products had not step in. By privatizing Detroits police force, OCP techically owned Murphy's corpse. Boomstick: That doesn't sound legal, at all. Wiz: With uncheck crime on the rise, OCP's (confused) uhh forward thinking (normal) executive Bob Morton proposed a bailout plan so ridiculously obsurd, it just might work. Boomstick: They would rebuild Murphy. Better, stronger, with lest flexebility, which of course means robo parts. The result was one bad motherfucker, Robocop. (scenes of Robocop stoping crime) Bob: What are your prime objectives? Robocop: Serve the public trust, protect the innocence, uphold the law. Boomstick: With the durability of a tank and the firepower of a one man army, Robocop nearly aniliated all of Detroit's street crime in just a couple of days. The man was unstoppable. Wiz: But was he man, or machine? Robocop is 99% artificial, but he relies on the most compicated piece on machinery, a human brain. Boomstick: Even after OCP tried to make him their own personal robopet, the man called still lived. Fight The scene is in a busy city (presumably Detroit). Terminator enters the area via time travel in a gun store. He asks the owner for the guns and clothes, before blowing up the store, and exiting with all of his trademark guns and trademark outfit. Robocop arrives in a police car in order to arrest the Terminator. Neither back down as they both analyze the other's weapons and weaknesses. FIGHT!!! The two shot their handguns, which have no effect, and they close in on each other. Terminator pulls out his Shotgun and shoots Robocop multiple times at close range, knocking him back, and hits him with the Shotgun a few times. Robocop shoots the Shotgun out of his hand, but Terminator dominates him in hand to hand, until Robocop gets two hits in, the last one breaking his sunglasses. Angered, the Terminator punches him repetedley, slams him into the ground, breaking the road, pummels him, then throws him through the window of his own police car. Terminator sends him off with his trademark "Hasta la vista, Baby", and completley obliterates the entire car with his Grenade Launcher, seemingly winning the whole battle right there. However, Robocop comes out of the rubble with his Flight Pack and Cobra Assault Cannon, saying "Good news, scum. You are no longer under arrest," and hits Terminator once with it. Terminator evades all of the other shots, retrieving his Shotgun, and hides. When Robocop asks him if he will hide forever, Minigun in hand, the Terminator responds "No," and fires. He lands several solid hits on Robocop, but Robocop manages to evade and finds the Minigun's weakness, and destroys it with his Auto-9. Robocop charges at him, but Terminator uses the Grenade Launcher to destroy the flight pack. Robocop attaches the weapon arm, and Terminator throws aside his Grenade Launcher for his Shotgun. Terminator lands a hit, but Robocop retaliates with his Flamethrower, and lists what Terminator is charged for, which the Terminator responds with "Fuck you, Dickwad!" Robocop says that he has the right to remain silent, and kicks a bloody Terminator off of the building, and hits him with his Smart Bomb missile, which lands into an oil tank, and creates a massive explosion. Even so, Terminator still makes it out, with his human skin destroyed, but the machine underneath unscathed. He then fires two shots from his Plasma Rifle, which destroy his Weapon arm and Right Leg. Robocop destroys his right arm by throwing a car at it, but Terminator still has his Shotgun. Terminator fires shot after shot, damaging Robocop, draining his battery level to 5%, and he forces him into a corner with the Shotgun. But just as he is about to kill Robocop... he runs out of ammo. Without another hand for the Terminator to reload his shotgun, Robocop then attaches a level 10 ordinance grenade to the Terminator, grounds himself with his rambolts, and blows up the grenade. Robocop is damaged, but is alright, and thinks the fight is over. Robocop is suprised to see that Terminator is still functional, and even more suprised to see that the Terminator is still confident he can win. Robocop, at 1% charge, realizes that the fuel cells have been ruptured, and they both know that the fuel cells will destroy them both if they detonate. With quick thinking, Robocop straps Terminator to the flightpack, (which now works despite being destroyed with the Grenade Launcher) and sends him into the air. Terminator says his most famous line, "I'll... be... BACK!" but is unable to fufill that promise, as he soon explodes. The head surprisingly comes down with the red eyes still glowing, but Robocop stomps on it and shatters it, destroying Terminator once and for all. K.O.!!! Results Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Death battles